Of All the Girls Tossing Rocks at Your Window
by nowthisisyou
Summary: Supercorp one shot based off the tumblr prompt from @oopsprompts: "Stop throwing rocks at my window." "Answer your door then!"


"Lena, what's with the rush? Where could we possibly be going to that we'd need to be running across National City in heels to get to?" Kara asks as they run down Eagleville Avenue.

"It's for a dinner reservation, sweetie. The place is really strict about reservation times because it's supposedly the fanciest hibachi place in National City! That's why I told you to dress nicely this morning when I went to work. Thought I timed the reservation better," Lena muses.

Kara's face softens upon hearing these words. _She made dinner reservations at the restaurant I've wanted to go to for years. God I love her_. She's too absorbed in her thoughts about Lena to say anything too deep so she quietly replies with a "I'd run anywhere with you hon. I can't wait" and an affectionate squeeze of the hand.

They arrive at Ginza ten minutes later, out of breath but just on time. Lena walks up to the hostess.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the hostess asks.

"Yes, I have a reservation for six o'clock under the name Luthor," Lena replies.

"Ah, Luthor. You can follow me" the hostess states with a curt nod.

"Did you hear the way she said my last name? I thought National City was done with associating me with evil and all things negative," Lena whispers, her mouth close to Kara's ear.

"Let it roll off your shoulders. Don't let her comment ruin our soon to be wonderful night," Kara whispers right back. She places a hand on Lena's cheek, pulling her closer for a quick peck on the cheek.

 _Soon to be wonderful, that's right. Gosh I can't wait to see the look on her face when I get down on one knee. I can't wait for her to be my wife._

Kara and Lena order their food quickly, both of them being hungry after a long day. Kara of course orders enough food to feed a small family, and Lena laughs at the waiter's surprised look and questioning eyebrow raise at Kara's extremely long order.

Kara and Lena dig in eagerly when their food is ready, and five plus servings of food are demolished in record time. They decide to order ice cream for dessert, per Kara's request. "Yes, I know I am a bottomless pit and yes I know I'm very lucky to not get fat while eating all of this food," Kara acknowledges.

The waiter places the ice cream on their table and Lena raises her ice cream dish in the form of a toast.

"To the girl next door," Lena states, her eyes shining and a wide grin on her face.

"Why are you toasting with ice cream, Lena?" Kara asks, giggling at Lena's antics. Her face grows more serious as she realizes that Lena's eyes are shining, most likely with unshed tears. "And why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"These are happy tears," Lena starts, grasping Kara's hand. "I've known you for most of my life and I could not think of anyone I'd rather know longer. I was the new girl on the block, and you were the one person who actively tried to get to know me. We've obviously had our ups and downs, but you have become the most important person in my life. Life without you is unimaginable and my life was brightened the moment you stepped into it. I love you more than I could ever imagine, and it would be an absolute honor to call you my wife. Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" Lena finishes, by now with tears flowing freely down her face.

Kara is crying too, but manages a rapid succession of head nods and a breathy "yes" before Lena places the ring on Kara's finger. She stands up slowly, never breaking eye contact with Kara. Lena is pulled into a kiss before she can even react, but melts slowly into _her_ Supergirl's arms. They pull back after a brief but passionate kiss, both of them opening their eyes slowly.

"Who would have ever thought that I'd fall for the girl next door," Lena whispers.

"I fell too, remember? I knew there was something special about you the moment I met you," Kara says back as she tightens her hold on Lena.

"I'm going to be honest, I thought you were a little shit when I met you because you always threw rocks at my window! My first words to you were literally 'stop throwing rocks at my window'," Lena chuckles.

"Do you remember what I said back to you?" Kara asks, a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll never forget. You said 'answer your door then!' and stomped angrily away. In my defense though you always seemed to stop by when I wasn't home, at least that's what mother told me." Lena laughs some more, a faraway look in her eyes as she thinks of their first meeting. "You thought I was something special even then?" she adds.

"I caught a glimpse of you before I met you and from that moment on I made it my mission to meet you. You never answered your door though so I settled for the classic throw rocks at her window to get her attention tactic. Clearly it worked, because I got you to fall absolutely crazily, madly, in love with me," Kara says, a smirk on her face and with a sarcastic eye roll.

"It did work, and I could not be more joyful that it did. I love you so much Kara Zor-El, and I absolutely cannot wait to call you my wife."


End file.
